The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lyle Loud, son of Leni and Lincoln, is excited to spend Christmas with his girlfriend Gloom, daughter of Maggie and Lincoln. Christmas present for someone. Oneshot.


**A Christmas present for a Discord friend who doesn't want to be named. Guess I get to take allll the credit for this. Some friend you are lol. Based on a poem I wrote joking around. **

* * *

Lyle Loud came slowly awake in the first light of Christmas morning, the visions of sugarplums that danced through his head turning into fond memories. He was warm and swaddled in a fuzzy blanket and when he realized what day it was, the giddy joy of a child filled him. At eleven and tough because his overly effeminate appearance attracted bullies and he had to be, Lyle liked to think he was beyond childish excitement, but he was not. He sat up, stretched, and let out a big yawn. "Good morning, world," he said in a wispy voice. His silky blonde hair was messy from tossing and turning in his sleep and his delicate features were puffy with sleep. He blinked his long, luscious eyelashes and donned a sassy little smirk.

He loved Christmas.

What did he like best about this enchanted time of year? The caroling? The sense of cheer and goodwill? The snowy days and wintery nights lit by the lights up and down the street? He didn't know, but he suspected it was his girlfriend Gloom. A happy-go-lucky girl whose name stood in direct contrast to her sunny disposition, the daughter of Maggie and Lincoln - and therefore his half sister - completed Lyle in a way he had never thought possible. Before her he was empty and adrift, fighting for the sake of fighting and feeling empty because he had nothing precious. Gloom, with her hugs, smiles, and cuddles saved him from a hard-nosed life and he was endlessly grateful to her.

Swinging his legs out from underneath the covers, he got out of bed and stretched again. He wore plaid lounge pants and a tight T-shirt with a festive bat emblazoned across the chest. It wore a jaunty little Santa hat and stood before an open gate trimmed with holly and tinsel as if blocking the way. He didn't like it, but his Mom, Leni, made him wear it and he did whatever he could to please her. Including keeping his hair and eyelashes long and his body in a perfect female, hourglass figure.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and texted Gloom. _Can't wait to see you honey-wunny-light-of-my-life. _He shoved it into his pocket and glanced at Lemy's bed. It was empty. The tryhard poser, whom Lyle barely tolerated, was probably opening his gifts already.

After hitting the bathroom, Lyle went downstairs, his eyes closed and his hands up, curved down at the wrist like a doggy begging for a treat. He hummed _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year _and shook his tight, heart-shaped little butt in time. At the bottom of the stairs, a strange grunting found his eyes. He opened his big, shimmering eyes…

...and a fist smashed into his stomach.

Gloom, wearing a Santa hat, long red stockings trimmed in white, and nothing else knelt on all fours before the tree. Lemy, naked but for a headband with the words YOUR AD HERE across the front, knelt behind her, his fingers curled into her hips. He thrusted violently in and out of her sacred gate, his face flushed and his muscles flexing. Gloom, head thrown back to expose her soft, satiny throat, let out a series of pleasured moans that turned into sharp gasps every time the tip of Lemy's dick rammed into her cervix. Her massive, melon-shaped breasts jiggled and swayed with every jerk of Lemy's hip, and the look of bliss upon her face was so raw, so deep, so unlike anything Lyle had ever seen before, that it cut him like a knife.

"G-Gloom?" he asked. His lips quivered and tears welled in his eyes.

Gloom's half-lidded eyes fell upon him, and a cruel smirk touched her lips.

"I-I thought you were saving yourself," Lyle trembled, "for our wedding night."

He had been trying to get her to make love to him for months but she insisted that she wanted to preserve her virginity. _As a present to you, _she said, _when we marry. _

But that was a lie.

"I changed my mind," she purred, "and decided to give it to a real man."

"That's me, bro," Lemy said. Was it Lyle's imagination, or was his brother suddenly, impossibly buffer?

"B-But...I loved you," Lyle said. His voice broke on the L word, and with that, he spun in a swish of hair and pounded back up the stairs, his desolate sobs trailing behind him. The sound of Gloom reaching her peak and crying Lemy's name, and Lemy moaning as his load filled Gloom's stomach, followed him.

Lyle Loud eventually forgave Gloom and took her back. She slept over every other night, always in Lemy's bed, and the smells and noises they made together kept Lyle awake. Sometimes she slipped under the covers with him and gave him a pity handjob. On the best day of his life, she mounted him and rode him until he came; his joy was tempered by the fact that she wouldn't let him finish in her. But she did Lemy. Every time. Well, that wasn't true. Sometimes they got so carried away that Lemy slipped out before he came. Lyle knew because a few times, Lemy's load spurted across the room and splattered his lips and chin.

In the spring, her stomach began to swell with new life and Lyle hoped against hope that it was his even though he knew in his heart it wasn't. When the baby was born looking exactly like Lemy, Lyle sequestered himself in the men's room at the hospital and wept into his hands. They named their daughter Alice and often left her with Lyle. He changed the diapers, he got up at three in the morning to feed her so her parents could sleep (or fuck), and eventually, Gloom married him.

She spent their wedding night fucking Lemy.

But Lyle vowed to be the best stepfather he could, and took great pride in the fact that he was.

In that way, he had the last laugh.

Suck on _that, _Lemy.


End file.
